Internally Dead (One shot) (might become a story)
by PerfectPercyStory's
Summary: Percy after the war with gaea was a wreck. First, his old memory's from when he was raped by Gabe ugliano return then Annabeth confess she was cheating on him for a long time with Craig Watt. he feels useless, but the gods need him fir an upcoming war but in order for percy to fight the gods and camper must know who he feels in the inside during a meeting.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this story came to my mind while writing my gods read story so enjoy I DONT OWN PJO  
**

The gods were in a meeting nothing unusual than before zeus and hera were fighting

When suddenly there was a vortex in the middle of the room out cam a tall lean figure.

When the gods looked at his eyes. there were none just tiny super novas.

"Hello gods, I am the first being." The figure said

Athena bowed down as realization struck her "Lord Chaos." Athena said to the other gods

At once the rest followed Athena's example of bowing to Chaos.

"What do we owe the pleasure of your company.?" Zeus asked

"There is a war coming and yor not going to win." Chaos said

The gods paled

"Is there anyway?" Athena asked

"Yes, I believe your familiar with a demigod." Chaos said

"Which demigod?" Hera asked hoping it wasn't a secret child of Zeus

"Why Percy Jackson of course" Chaos said bluntly

Most gods nodded like they knew it was going to be him

"So do we train him? Should we put him as a guardian of the hunters? Make him a god? or something?" Zeus asked

"HAHAHA, no his strong as he is right now." Chaos said

"Then why warn us?" Poseidon asked.

"I said his strong physically, But not emotionally."

"What do you mean Chaos?" Hestia asked

"What do you know about percy's childhood before he was a demigod?" Chaos asked to the gods.

Poseidon thought to himself as other thought also.

Realizing the gods knew nothing of their hero's past struck them hard.

"As I thought, Thats why Im here you see ater the war with gaea some memory s are resurfacing to percy causing damage to his soul." Chaos said

"Memory's are hurting him? What a wimp!" Ares exclaimed.

"Ares Shut up if only you knew what the memory s are." Chaos said

"Now tell me when was the last time you checked on the boy?" Chaos asked with a slight frown.

Athena thought "4 Months ago on a Tuesday." she said

"As I thought, Hestia would you show us Camp half blood in your hearth?" Chaos asked to the goddess

"Yes, Lord Chaos." Hestia said as she waved her hands across the hearth."

as the flames flickered a picture of the camp appeared

They saw that they were at the camp fire.

Then someone started talking

"Hello, campers tonight before we go to sleep I have an announcement. Annabeth has finally started going out with craig!" The person said

The campers cheered as two figures kissed.

"Wait, wasn't she going out with Percy?" Hera asked

"I think they broke up." Dionysus said

"How?" Poseidon asked.

"That boy their carl was going out with annabelle but when Percy came back they and the camp hid their relationship from percy until 2 moths ago when they told him." Dionysus said bluntly

"WHAT HOW DARE SHE!" Poseidon yelled

"Poseidon percy was gone for almost a year she felt lonely and that boy comforted her." Athena said slowly

"Very well."Poseidon said

"Time to sleep campers!" as the campers left the campfire was empty except for one.

It was Percy

The gods noticed that he was crying.

they saw him cry for 5 minutes

Then he stood up and entered his cabin

When he was in his cabin he walked to his bed and grabbed something from under his pillow.

it was a small razor.

He slowly cut his wrist.

**AND DONE NOT GOING TO WRITE ANYMORE...**

...  
...

...

...

**just joking this is going to be a mini story so like 6k words then Im done this chapter was just a foundation for the rest of the story the next Ch will be awesome**


	2. AN

Well, its official im quitting Fanfiction...

But, im going to start writing my OWN story (not a fan-story)

A story from my head

Look for it on press fiction or fiction press my name is R. Fukada

And if you wish to adopt a story then just pm me


	3. New

So I posted a chapter on the website I moved to and just wow...2 DAYS LATER 4 VIEWS

So yeah im coming back to Fanfiction but with new storys.

yay I guess...


End file.
